The invention relates to an apparatus for taking identification photographs, i.e. for shooting two pictures of a same subject according to different angles and, in particular, a front picture and a side picture to be reproduced on the same exposure.
At present there exist photographic devices able to provide identification photographs, by means of which it is possible to impress, on a single exposure, a front view and a side view of a same subject. These known devices, which are commonly used by the police for taking identification photographs, are particularly complex, expensive and cumbersome and make use of especially designed cameras which are also of complex construction and provided with a dual shutter.